A liquid crystal panel that is a main component of a liquid crystal display device includes a pair of glass substrates and liquid crystals sealed between the glass substrates. One of the glass substrates is an array substrate on which TFTs are arranged. The TFTs are active elements. The other glass substrate is a CF substrate on which color filters are arranged. On an inner surface of the CF substrate opposite the array substrate, color filters including a plurality of color portions in red, green and blue arranged according to pixels of the array board. Light blocking layers are arranged between the color portions so that colors are not mixed. Light emitted from a backlight unit and passed through the liquid crystals. The red, the green and the blue color portions of the color filters selectively pass light in specific wavelengths corresponding to the colors. As a result, images are displayed on the liquid crystal panel.
To improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display device, an improvement in color reproducibility may be effective. For the improvement, color portions of the color filters may be provided in another color such as cyan (or greenish blue) in addition to the three primary colors of light, which are red, green and blue. An example is disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-58332